Currently, many conventional computing systems are setup during initialization according to a single profile pre-installed into the computing systems. The profile typically contains a set of parameters of the computing system, which are values determined previously to work for all purposes in general. Although users desiring a different setup may manually adjust or modify one or more parameters after the computing system is initialized, such a manual process is tedious and error-prone. Moreover, users may have to repeat this manual adjustment every time the computing system is re-initialized because the previously set values may have been lost due to re-initialization of the computing system.